


Welcome to Ashdale

by themistrollsin



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky and AJ meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Ashdale

Becky lets out a soft breath as she walks into her new classroom.  She looks around and smiles.  This is what she’s been working towards; she’s finally getting her chance.  While she’s been teaching for three years, she is now teaching the grade she’s always wanted to teach at the school she had her student teaching position.

 

When she hears a knock on her open door, she turns to see if it’s Nattie.  Nattie had been the one to help her through so much throughout her schooling as well as when she came to student teach.  Instead of seeing Nattie, however, she sees a man stepping in.

 

“Hi,” he says as he walks over to her desk.  “I just wanted to come in and introduce myself.  I’ve been hearing a lot about you from Nattie.”

 

Becky smiles a little.  “Hopefully none of the bad things.”

 

“No, nothing bad.  I’m AJ Styles.  I teach fifth grade just across the hall.”

 

Becky shakes his hand.  “Becky Lynch, it’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Pleasure’s all mine.”  He smiles at her.  “Welcome to Ashdale.”

 

“Thank you.  Glad to be here.”

 

“If you need help with anything, don’t hesitate to ask.  And we’re a small town, so if you need any information on any of your students, let me know.”

 

Becky nods.  “I will do that.”  She gestures toward the door.  “How long have you been here?  Teaching I mean.”

 

“This is my fifteenth year.  I started here right out of college.  This is my ninth year teaching fifth grade.”

 

Becky frowns a little.  “I’m surprised we hadn’t met before then.  I did my student teaching here.”

 

“How long ago was that?”

 

“Four years ago.”

 

AJ nods.  “That would have been the year I was out.  My Dad was in a bad accident and I had to go help him and Mom out.”

 

“Oh wow, I’m sorry to hear about that.”

 

“Thanks.  He’s doing fine now.”  He gestures behind him.  “I should go get started on my work load.”

 

“Probably a good idea.  I should really get started on that myself.”

 

“Don’t forget what I said.  Let me know if you need anything.”

 

“I will.  Thank you, AJ.”


End file.
